pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pakura Goldstein/Abilities
Not much is known about her full abilities, though she is widely accepted to be one of the most powerful aura users in history, which she achieved unrivalled power, causing the people of her region to virtually regard her as a goddess, with some even claimed her to be the legendary guardian that Arceus sent down to protect them. Amethyst, being a living legend herself, praised her might as superior to all others. She was also powerful enough to attract Giratina's attention to implant Scarlet Anger into her. She was also presumed to be able to control the power well, and also has the self-discipline, as she was the only user that lived beyond 30. When witnessing her divination ability in action, Amethyst became inspired to make use of her own dancing to amplify her clairvoyant abilities. It was stated that Pakura carries a staff with her that had a crystal ball attached to it, and the crystal ball is said to be able to amplify the magic that she casts. The staff also has a sword concealed in a wooden-like sheath, which can be used for close-range combat if needed. Not only that, she had left her books containing various magic spells she had used in her lifetime (most of the spells were invented by her, as her magic was self-taught), and it was stated that she is a sorceress, implying that her aura abilities take on magical properties like a witch, which made her a dangerous opponent, as the effects of her magic could range from anything, from putting out nearby lights to forcibly extracting a soul from a person's body, killing and trapping them forever. Due to her type specialty and the nature of her personality, it is most likely her aura abilities also take on the same tone (Dark Magic). She had shown impressive psychic powers after her lover's death before developing her aura abilities. She was stated to have unparalleled reserves and strength in aura, noted by even Amethyst that Pakura was much stronger than her, and if they were to fight with all they got, she'd probably lose. It was stated that just a simple release of her aura could create massive shockwaves able to subdue people. She was also mentioned to have the ability to travel between dimensions and time. Psychic Abilities Lie Detection- Pakura was stated to have the ability to tell whether someone was lying in their testimonies or not, implying she may have been a psychic, and it was mentioned she couldn't be fooled even with Psychic Shields. Her Scarlet Anger would most likely help enhance the ability. Divination- In the past, besides having defense attorneys and prosecutors having an argument to see if the defendant is really guilty, Pakura can make use a water mirror to reveal what what happened and what the victim saw and felt before their death. The water mirror is summoned by her to the floor between the two attorney benches. To activate the divination ability, she does a soulful and alluring dance around the water mirror, believing the dance would help her increase the accuracy of what she sees with her ability, though she acknowledges that while her visions are infallible, she can make mistakes in her interpretations, hence she allowed the defense attorneys to look for contradictions to prove her power wrong and save their clients, instead of declaring her power would decide the defendant's fate. She is also known to make prophecies, most of which came true. Her fortune-telling ability is no doubt superior to Rosaline's. Unknown Psychic Ability- Pakura was able to subdue people into sleeping and hypnotise people at a large scale, and other things such as erasing their memory. Aura Abilities Probability Manipulation- She has the ability of Probability Control, or manipulation over luck, or rather, bad luck. It manifests as light purple, energy blasts/waves fired from her hands or her staff, and it allows her to "jinx" her enemies. How she does this has never been explored in the series. When she is not shooting waves of energy, the crystal ball of the staff or her eyes would glow light purple instead, and can make structures crumble. Magic Manipulation- She can make use of basic magical power to create energy blasts, shields and barriers. Her powers are mainly used like energy constructs, allowing her to make many different types of structures like, hammers, protective helmets, battering rams, beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry her and others though air, safety nets. She can make use of this to enhance her own combat abilities, and making them deadlier. She can find any person she wants by detecting the traces of aura that she has left on them. She can also absorb aura with this power. She is also able to make use of her magical power to accomplish magical feats like a witch such as casting spells, and transfigure items and objects. She could branch out her magic in various forms, such as casting charms, transfiguring things and even bend reality. It is unknown how far her abilities expand to. Voodoo Doll- Pakura conjures up shape a straw man and metal stakes. With the help of a hammer, she would hammer the stakes into various points on the straw man's body to damage the enemy in a Voodoo doll fashion. The pain is said to be extremely excruciating, and most victims beg for her to kill them (and ending her torture) before she even got to the second spike. Paralytic Skeletal Illusion- When Pakura casts this spell on her target, it causes the target to become paralyzed while hallucinating images of frightening skeletal phantoms. When this is used with Scarlet Anger, the illusions would be strong enough to drive anyone insane. Necromancy Magic- '''Pakura has magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls. With this, she can also communicate with the deceased by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. With this, she can also perform Necrokinesis, where she can cause instant death to her target without apparent cause. '''Time Manipulation- '''Pakura has the ability to manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping time. She can also use it on herself to allow herself to time travel. '''Dimension Travelling- '''Pakura can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. Combining this with her Time Manipulation allowed her to be in a completely different place in a completely different timeline. '''Unknown Ability- She can unleash a powerful shockwave able to repel or slaughter people, tearing them into pieces Scarlet Anger- When activated, it causes her eyes to glow red in colour. It grants her abilities such as penetrative vision as well as the ability to hinder a person's sense via illusions. With this, is also grants her the ability to see and hear things from long distances. Scarlet Anger also grants immense spiritual power to the user, allowing them to do things such as see spirits and control them against their will, along with Ghost type Pokemon, and even channel the dead. When channeling the dead, Pakura Goldstein would transform into a likeness of the person she channels, which includes even finger prints and the clothing the deceased was wearing when he or she died. Her consciousness would be pushed back, allowing her to control the subconscious of the spirit that is inhabiting her body. Unlike most other spirit mediums, she only needed the face of the deceased to channel them. She is also able to increase the power of her other psychic and aura abilities, and also allows her locate and track others by sensing aura, picking up aura from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's aura. It is also able to sense how many individuals are present, and be able to give her a strength and speed boost. Pakura's vision while using this power has heightened perception and analytical powers, meaning she can comprehend any details she sees. She is also able to read a target's thoughts to determine what was ailing them. She can also see one's life force, which she can use to predict the opponent's next move or tell if someone was alive. It also grants the user the power to be possessed by Giratina and convert individuals to be loyal to it, transforming them into Agents of Giratina. The frightening power does not go without drawbacks, however. Every time Pakura uses this power, her health would deteriorate, which leads to the shortening of her lifespan, and she would have intense muscle pain for two or three days, and even cough out blood. She would also experience intense headache. Furthermore, her sanity and emotions would be eaten away as well. She can rarely control the full extent of her abilities, and as such her subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then may overwhelm the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. It is presumed that the loss of her sanity from the Scarlet Anger caused and her grief of her partner's death to overwhelm her, which lead her to commit suicide. Weapons Staff- '''This '''was an item owned by her while she unlocked her sorceress powers. The top of the staff was curved in a shape reminiscent of a crescent, and contained an amethyst crystal sphere. Pakura used it as a medium for her magical powers, though she was stated she did not actually need it to use her magic. The staff itself also hid a sword concealed in a wooden shell-like sheath in the case of her needing to engage in actual combat. The staff is currently in ownership of Amethyst Paradinight.